


Ten Ficlets based on the Glamily on tour

by lizibabes



Series: Ficlets100 [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Ficlets based on the Glamily on tour.<br/>100 word stories from diffrent POV's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Ficlets based on the Glamily on tour

**Author's Note:**

> Beta:i_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Title: Baby, It's Cold.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #56 Warmth  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
He should have stayed in the hotel, but instead he'd gone out with Adam. He'd ended frozen. No one else had complained so he'd kept his mouth shut, not wanting to whine. Then they're back at the hotel and Adam touches his hand to get his attention.  
　  
"Baby, you’re ice cold."   
　  
They go to Adam's room and he pushes Tommy into his bed. Adam joins him, pulling him close. Tommy sighs at the feeling of warmth cuddling closer, his hands in Adam's as Adam tries to warm them up. When their lips meet, he doesn't feel cold anymore.  
　  
Title: Lipstick kisses.   
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #64 Mouth  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-15  
　  
Staring at someone's mouth on a regular bases might be considered creepy, but Adam can't help it and it's not like Tommy doesn't draw attention to it. Lips covered in blood-black lipstick or candy pink gloss. Sucking sugar or salt off his fingers when he's eating. It's all practically pornographic, but clearly unintentional, an accidental tease. So Adam just perv's in private, imagining all the other things that mouth could do to him. They kiss and he gets to taste, but it is never enough, he doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Tommy. He's mainly okay with that.   
　  
Title: Movies.   
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Lambert  
Prompt: #4 Content  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
He sort of loves the buses, more than he thought he would. But he likes Adam's room best. So when Adam holds up a DVD the only possible answer is yes. His favourite person and place; it couldn't get better.  
　  
Only it does. Adam lets him curl up, use his chest as a pillow. He's only half watching the movie, he's sleepy and content, Adam petting him. It's bliss.  
　  
"Look at you, as content as a cat." Adam chuckles.

Tommy doesn't mind, though. Adam can call him whatever he likes as long as Tommy doesn't have to move.  
　  
Title: Minutes/Hours.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #6 Distort  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabe  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
He only meant to call Adam and ask something. It feels like he's been on the phone for minutes, but when he looks at the clock he sees that it’s been an hour. He's used to it by now, the way time seems to distort when he is around Adam, talking to him. Minutes become hours, days weeks. A whole tour feels like a weekend getaway.   
　  
He thinks that's how they ended up friends so fast, but the distortion works beyond that. Making it feel like they'd known each other forever, back when he'd only known Adam for hours.   
　  
Title: Sing.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #8 Listen  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:Lizibabe  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-15  
　  
Sound check should get boring, but it never does. He gets to listen to Adam sing, which is something he is sure he will never get sick of. He likes to listen to Adam checking things out in sound check. Likes listening to him belt out songs to the audience, every show just a little different and better because of it. He loves it when Adam sings in the shower; his stuff and other people’s songs. He loves listening to Adam's voice the most when he loses himself in bed, moans spilling from his lips; it's music to Tommy's ears.   
　  
Title: Hugs  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Prompt:#10 Scent  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
Adam always hugs friends, hugs them hello, goodbye, excited , sad. He'd never met another guy who liked to cuddle as much as he did till Tommy. Small, adorable, cold half the time, Tommy was a total cuddle slut.  
　  
The first time Adam hugged him he'd been afraid Tommy would pull back, think Adam was coming on to him. But Tommy had just settled in for a long hug. After it had ended, Adam realized he could smell Tommy's scent on his clothes; shampoo, cologne, sweat, everything that made him Tommy. He loved hugging Tommy best after that.   
　  
　  
Title: Tommy Time.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Prompt:#3 solitude   
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
His friends call him a hermit and they're not wrong. Sometimes Tommy needs his solitude. He needs time to himself, not to do anything, he just needs it. He loves his friends, family, loves the fans too, but sometimes he needs to block out the world, switch off his phone and curl up to watch a movie, play his guitar. He's grateful to have friends who get it, don't see it as him rejecting them. It's just Tommy time, something he has always needed and maybe always will. He knows everyone will be there for him whenever he comes back.  
　  
　  
Title: Tales of an old rocker.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Monte Pittmen, Tommy Joe Ratliff.   
Prompt: #5 Tale  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabe  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
Monte has some tales to tell; he's been on more tours, worked with more people. He has silly stories, wild stories. He's good at telling them, remembering details most people wouldn't. Tommy likes listening to the tales about tours; he likes Monte's stories about home as well. He talks about his kids, his wife, with a passion that rivals his passion for music. Tommy could listen to Monte tell stories all day. One minute, he'll be talking old school rock shows, the next his baby's firsts. He hopes he'll have plenty of his own tales once he's Monte's age.  
　  
　  
Title: Helping Hand.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Prompt:#90 Help  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:Lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
He's never been the places they go on tour, has never been part of something so big. But Adam's always around to help, even if he just helps Tommy get settled. Hell, sometimes Adam helps him pack. He sounds so much like Tommy's Mom when he does that Tommy can't not giggle. When Adam asks what's so funny the third time it happens, Tommy decides to answer.  
　  
"You sound like my Mom." Tommy admits.  
　  
"Fine, see if I help you again, slob." Adam huffs.  
　  
They both know Adam will still give him any help he needs.  
　  
　  
　  
Title: Kid.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Taylor Green(POV)  
Prompt:#42 Annoy  
Beta: i_glitterz  
Author:Lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: pg-13(for swearing)  
　  
Sometimes being the baby of the group sucks, he's a grown man, not a kid like the Glamily call him. It annoys him how they baby him, but then he sees Adam acting like a mother hen over Tommy when he's got a cold, Isaac carrying Cam's bags when she's sick. He starts to get that they're not offering help because of his age, but because they care; the Glamily look after each other. Doesn't mean he won't bitch about it, but he won't mean it. They can be annoying, but he loves them, just like they love him.


End file.
